


An empty shell

by Nikelaos



Series: An empty shell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos
Summary: Arya e Gendry have one last talk.«Don't you dare talk to me like that,» she hissed, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.«Why, what will you do?» He asked, narrowing his eyes, «will you cut my throat like you threatened to do with Lady Yara?» He let her wrist, «it's useless, you've already killed me.»
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: An empty shell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601101
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	An empty shell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this little one-shot is the result of a dream I had last night. It's very very angsty.  
> So, if you are searching for a sweet and gentle Gendry, please don't read. This is a very angry Gendry, maybe worse than the one of the starts of "Ours is the fury".

The ship was deserted, if not for her below, who was looking at the maps of Westeros and Essos. Ser Davos, despite disagreeing, had gone to recruit a crew for the mad mission that she was preparing to do: to find out what was west of Westeros, beyond the Summer Sea. She needed curious men, adventurers, who have nothing to lose, just like her.

_ Do you really have nothing to lose? _

Two blue eyes like the sky peeked out in her mind, veiled by alcohol but above all by tears.

Those same eyes that had shown ice, impassive at the Dragon Pit.

He is learning his new role very well.

She shook her head to eliminate those thoughts.

«Davos told me you're going to go on the adventure.»

It was only thanks to her training that she didn't jump to his voice.

«Yes,»

«Fine,»

Arya turned around, puzzled by that cold tone of voice. Gendry was leaning against the door jamb, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her impassively. «Fine?» She asked, confused.

«Fine,» he repeated, with a shrug «what should I tell you?»

She remained silent, without words. In fact, what could he ever tell her?

«Maybe I can tell you to be careful not to get pregnant when you'll fuck the whole crew,»

Arya's eyes widened, surprised by those rough words: she would never have expected to hear them from him.

«Having a child by the sea doesn't seem the wisest thing to do.»

She approached him, ready to slap him, but Gendry was faster and blocked her wrist.

«Is it not true?» He asked, impassive, «you used me to satisfy your curiosity, I don't see why you could have scruples in using other men to satisfy your desires.»

«Don't you dare talk to me like that,» she hissed, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

«Why, what will you do?» He asked, narrowing his eyes, «will you cut my throat like you threatened to do with Lady Yara?» He let her wrist, «it's useless, you've already killed me.»

«You never would have asked me a thing like that if you had known me...» she whispered, after biting her lip.

«It's true, I don't know you any more,» he replied, looking at her with iced eyes. «You're just an empty shell, without feelings, that doesn't care about your pack anymore,» he paused «and you don't know me. If you really knew me, you would know well that when I asked you to marry me I didn't mean to ask you to become one of those frivolous and useless ladies that you think they are.»

«What do I think they are?» She asked scornfully.

«Until now, the ladies I've met are anything but frivolous and useless,» he replied calmly, «and I'll look for one like this, and hopefully she'll become my friend too, not just my wife... because I  _ have to _ find a wife. I have responsibilities to my people and my House. I can't be as selfish as someone else, abandoning everyone and everything.»

Arya clenched her fists, pushing back her tears.

«Well, good luck,» she hissed, looking at him malevolently.

«Good suicide,» he replied, turning his back to her and climbing onto the deck, to leave the ship and her life.

* * *

Arya took a few steps back until she was leaning against the table. Her hands gripped the wood so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

She watched her feet, without really seeing them.

Her cruel mind did nothing but propose a lot of painful images.

Her night with Gendry, his calloused hands on her hips and his lips on her skin.

Gendry who worked side by side his people, because he had never been one who let others do things for him and certainly would not have started now.

Gendry marrying another woman.

That woman who became his wife, his lover, his  _ friend _ .

That woman who would have felt what she had felt.

Gendry with children just like him.

She turned abruptly, looking back at the map, her fists clenched.

_ «You're just an empty shell, without feelings, that doesn't care about your pack anymore,» _

An empty shell.

He was right. Jaqen had trained her to be No One, something without feelings because they are weaknesses. 

Like an empty shell.

For years she had felt this way, but now...

_ «Maybe I can tell you to be careful not to get pregnant when you'll fuck the whole crew,» _

Those words hurt more than any wound she had suffered throughout her life.

A tear fell down her face, falling on the map and dispersing in the sea that she was about to sail.

_ I can't get pregnant. _

_ Not now. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my bad and cruel dream. I don't understand why I hurt myself with these painful one-shots (another one of the "Ours is the fury" series will be coming soon).  
> And maybe I can go on with this one-shot. Do you think it's worth it?


End file.
